Rozen Queen Netherworld Branch
Rosen Queen, Netherworld Branch is the store branch in Disgaea: Hour of Darkness ''and in every ''Disgaea ''game onwards. Customer/ Product Rank Each time you purchase any item (or sell) at the store, your Customer Rank goes up (max 12). As your rank go up, you can pass increasingly expensive bills to increase Product Rank, making more expensive, higher rank items available. Weapon Shop One of the two stores is a weapon store, where a randomly named Archer sells up to rank 38 weapons (Top to Bottom: Fists, Swords, Spears, Bows, Guns, Axes, Staffs, and Monster Weapons) based on Product Rank. In ''Disgaea 3 ''and ''Disgaea 4, weapons only go up to Rank 30 at Product Rank 12. Battle Depot The other store is the Battle Depot, where a randomly named Warrior sells up to rank 38 armor (Infernal Armor, Hands, Food and Drinks, and Faerie Dust. Bills can be passed (Eyewear Inventory, Belt Inventory, Shoe Inventory, all costing 30 mana) to increase the selection of goods sold there. In later games, the Battle Depot is called the Armor Shop and only sells Rank 30 Items at a Product Rank of 12. Item World Branch When exploring the Item World, the player can find the Rosen Queen Item World Branch store in a Mystery Room. Compared to the regular stores in the Hub World, the Item World Branch sells Rare or Legendary Items. It may also sell Rank 39 items including Legendary Rank 39 items which makes it easier for the player to obtain Rank 40 items. They will only sell Rank 39 items in the Land of Carnage. General Shop In later games, consumables such as healing items, stealing items are sold here. Mana Potions and EXP Potions can also be purchased. Souvenir Shop Exclusive to Disgaea 4, the Souvenir Shop sells Items such as Belts, Shoes and Muscles without passing a bill for each inventory of items. The item selection changes depending on the Evil Area it is placed(usually later maps in the game yield better items). Buying/Selling Items can be bought at the stores, but they can also be sold for half price. This will account for a large portion of your income earlier in the game, and later, where items can be sold for millions of HL per item.In later games, where items have a selling price of 1 billion HL, it will only sell for 0 HL due to the numbers overflowing from the screen. Duplication Glitch In Disgaea 4, there is a duplication glitch which allows the player to duplicate as many items as they want in a short period of time. To perform the glitch, the player must have his/her inventory and warehouse full. They can fill it up by purchasing cheap items at the General Store. The player must go into the Item World of the item they want to duplicate. They must obtain an extra item through stealing, breaking chests or getting a Bonus Gauge Reward to fill up Inventory. They must exit the Item World by going to a floor with an Item Boss or by completing a Reverse Pirating raid but they must not use a Mr. Gency's Exit. After the player leaves the Item World, he/she will be given a message saying that he/she must go to a Rosen Queen Store and pick up the item he/she was levelling up. Sell any unnecessary items first and buy the item that the player wants to duplicate through Try On. Leave the store and re-enter, the item will be there again and the player can duplicate as much as he/she wants as long as they buy the Item through Try On. The player's game must be unpatched to perform the glitch as the latest patch fixes the Rosen Queen Duplication glitch. Category:Locations